Distribution of movie works by recording media is an important source of revenue for moviemakers and suppliers. Video data of movie works is produced by getting celebrated actors cast in roles and a large amount of cost is spent for the production, and therefore, video data of movie works holds significant property values. It is considered now that enhancing the added value of such video data by using functions of recording media and playback devices makes quite meaningful sense with the objective of merchandise strategy in order to distribute movie works. One strategy to enhance the added value of DVDs is that, on DVDs where video data has been recorded, quizzes and games applying the video data are recorded so that users have fun with playing with these features. Even if the same video data has been used, a user gets dramatically different impressions of the video data when watching it as a movie and when seeing it as one scene of a corresponding game. While requiring a little work, this allows to keep conveying fresh impressions to a user, and therefore such an added value enhancement is a powerful weapon to moviemakers.
The prior art relating to ways to enhance the added value of DVDs includes the known technology disclosed in the following Patent Reference 1.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent No. 2813245
Conventionally, the added value enhancement has been realized by using renderable secondary images (i.e. subtitles) and interpretable commands for DVD playback devices. In other words, such an added value enhancement is a by-product as a result of applying functions of playback devices. As networking of home appliances advances, the functions of playback devices are on the verge of dramatic evolution. With the advancement of the networking, home appliances, such as a playback device, have started to include browsers and Java Virtual Machines as standard equipment and to be equipped with operation modes implemented by these browsers and Java Virtual Machines, which results in supplying a user with various services through networks. In light of the advancement of playback devices, it is expected that movie suppliers will propose to electric appliance makers to create new contents for enhancing the added value of actual video data by harnessing characteristic features of Java Virtual Machines and browsers. Although Java Virtual Machines and browsers have been in widespread use, a concept in which enhancing the added value of actual video data by using these applications has never existed so far. Even if there is such a demand, both kinds of playback devices, having and not having a Java Virtual Machine and a browser, will appear in the actual market for commercial electric appliances. If there is no operation assurance when the added-value enhanced recording medium is loaded on a playback device not having these applications, then the recording medium may be rejected from the market.
In addition, when recording media with movie works recorded thereon are distributed, targeting playback devices hooked up to home appliance networks, copyrights of the movie works will be exposed to unknown risk. Although operation modes using a Java Virtual Machine and a browser have an appeal, the unknown risk certainly makes the copyright holders deeply anxious.